candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:--MULLIGANACEOUS--/A Mulliganaceous Level Design Contest
Previous blog (LDC Preview) I am excited to bring to your my first Level Design Contest! You get to submit up to three of your own Reality Candy Crush Saga levels using all the existing elements plus a few theoretical ones. There will be a twist: If your submission is well-made, I will post them all to King Care, email, and facebook. To get a high rating, you simply have to be creative with your levels. Try submitting a level with an unusual goal, a low or high move count, a constrained or unusually small board, or one which uses elements and blockers in unintended or beneficial ways. In short, try to break level design trends. 'Rules' '''Important Ones' Read the previous post. Again, NO PLAGIARISM ALLOWED! Submission *All submissions will be rated by me, and other submitters on a 10-point scale (zeroes are possible). An explanation will also be given for every rating. **Please don't fret if you receive a lower score such as a 5-6. I usually will submit these scores if your rating is at least a 5. *You should explain everything that can be shown on level infoboxes. If there are spawn notes or magic mixers, you should also explain it. *You can submit up to three different Reality levels. However, unlike the preview post, submitting Dreamworld counterparts are now optional. **A Reality-Dreamworld pair counts as one submission. Dreamworld-only submissions do not count. *Avoid submitting very easy 3-colored levels, levels which are asymptotically approaching impossibility (for passing and for 3 stars), and impossible levels. Board *All existing Candy Crush Saga elements, except for Toffee Tornado and Candy Bombs with different moves are allowed. **Your levels can have moves ranging from 4 to 96. **Your levels must have 3-6 candy colors. You cannot submit a Dreamworld level with less than 5 colors. **You can use any six level types. **If your Reality submission isn't timed, the Dreamworld level type should match the Reality counterpart. **If your Reality submission is timed, you must use another level type for your Dreamworld counterpart. *The only theoretical elements allowed are: **6-layered icing. **6-layered sugar chest. **Triple Jelly **Any mixed-level combination. **Locked icing and popcorn (proven to work correctly; unaffected by adjacent matches, protects the inside content). *You should explain everything shown on level infoboxes. Spawn notes, teleporters, and conveyor portals should also be explained. The Moon Scale and Moon Struck must also be explained for Dreamworld submissions. *I may test out your submission using APK editor. If it is proven to be impossible, or if it resulted in infinite cascades, your submission will not be accepted. 'Contest Process' The official deadline of this contest is 31 MAY 2017 11 JUN 2017, but I can extend it indefinitely. I can also run multiple concurrent level designs contests. The grading system will be listed, from the best to the worst: Your level design and explanation will affect your grading system. The grading system is more similar to GPA rather than the percentage correct. A Good Example thumb|200px| A well designed level which uses conveyor belts and blocker combinations effectively. (Add infobox) (Add spawn notes, if applicable) (Add mixer notes, if applicable) (Add Dreamworld notes, if applicable) Please Post Your Submissions by Commenting! Results The formula used will be the square root of the sum of squares of your scores. All participants will have their levels posted on my fanon and to King Care. *HM100: 11.0 pt *Courtemanche437: 15.3 pt *Edwin91476: 11.3 pt *RegianCC: 8.0 pt Next contest: Dreamworld Contest Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:Games and Contests Category:Blog posts